Code Geass With Lucy
by lulu4444
Summary: Another person shows up just as there is about to be terror raining down on everyone. But Whose side is she on! Find out here!


**(This all starts from episode 18 where Euphemia's brother has fired those big cannons from his ship straight at everyone. While Suzaku has Zero held up in his robot thingy as they will all die in that sand spot with everyone surrounded the two as Kallen runs to save Zero out of her freeze up robot.) **

**The red beam shown bright as it collected itself to shoot straight at the Black Knights. Just then a black dot shot across the sky right above them as the cannons shot off with everyone frozen to the spot. Just then there was such blinding light as everyone's gaze looked to the sky to there see amazingly a pitch black robot almost like shielding them all from the blow. Just then the light disappeared as the cannon fire eluded away. Right then the robot fell to the ground hard as some smoke came off of it looking like it got burned badly and damaged. Hitting the sand ground badly in the middle of the freezing machines that Laksharta set up to make Suzaku's robot freeze. Dust rose up in the air when it then cleared showing there the black hug robot. Just then as everything just seemed to be frozen and watching intensely, the top popped of as more steam rose from the robot. There making them all be surprised jumped out a very slender looking young woman, along with having a black mask over her mouth and nose covering half her face, as she had long hair trailing all the way down to her knees and if it didn't have a slight curls then it would go past her ankles. What everyone seemed to look at first was the girl's pitch black eyes that seemed to be touch less.**

"**Damn cannon", she said as she walked down the legs of the robot and jumped off of it as she reached into her pouch and grabbed a silver gun. **

**Spinning it on her finger she pointed it straight into the air at the sun blocking ship, without looking and she shot one bullet up at it as there above on the ship a loud explosion sounded off, as then they heard some of the ship's sirens go off as slowly the ship started to drift away having to land soon unless they wished to crash. **

"**Huh so you're here", the girl said as she turned straight to look at Laksharta who was biting into that stick that she bit on.**

"**What are you doing here", Laksharta almost yelled at the girl with everyone still watching the two?**

"**I missed you too", the girl said sarcastically and smiled as she pointed the gun straight at one of the devices circling the sand crater that the four robots and their controllers sat in. **

**The device exploded making all four of the frozen robots turn back on. The girl smirked under her mask as she then slipped her gun back into her belt of her tight white jumpsuit. **

"**I just thought that I might help", she said as she then cart wheeled backwards hitting the machine and doing a 360 in mid air, she landed straight at where she had to get back into the robot. **

"**Wait, who are you", a voice came from the side to show Suzaku standing up from his robot with Zero still in the machine?**

"**You can call me Raven, Mr. Suzaku", she said when there was a quick movement by Suzaku to see now Zero holding the gun straight at Raven with Suzaku pinned up against the metal surface by Zero.**

"**All units hold fire on her", Zero yelled from his mask still pointing the gun at her as she stood there elegantly looking him straight in the eyes. **

**Everyone around the area held up their arms/weaponry directly at her as she stood there not leaving eye contact from Zero.**

"**You hold up your weaponry like I am the enemy, if I am then I am forced to attack. Is that necessary Mr. Zero", Raven asked looking directly at Zero.**

**Nothing happened so in a moment's notice she disappeared and there they all looked around to see where she went when a sound of a gun reloading came from the side of Zero's head. There Raven stood with her weapon pointed straight at his head with his hand still holding the gun where she stood just moments ago.**

"**Is that necessary Mr. Zero", she asked as a gust of wind blew by. **

"**I will tell you that I am no enemy at this time but if you wish I'd love to see all of your guts spread throughout this forest even Princess Euphemia who still stands there still in enemy territory, come to save Suzaku here", Raven said as she looked over Zero's shoulder to see the green robot.**

**Raven lowered her gun as she smirked under her mask and turned back to where her robot lay down on the ground still steaming. **

"**I'll see you later Laksharta, we should probably go for coffee or whatever you drink now", Raven said as she then jumped backwards off the tall robot as she landed swiftly on the ground as she walked quickly to her robot and got back on it as she pressed a button opening the top of it.**

"**I advice you and Suzaku to leave immediately Princess", Raven said over to the green robot as Suzaku had slipped away from Zero and gotten back into his robot powering it back up.**

**Raven jumped back down into the robot as the lid shut when hopping up to its feet was the black smoky robot which Raven controlled. Just then a big loud boom came from the side as all of their heads looked to the side when they turned back to Raven to see her not there anymore just leaving a black feather laying where she just was. **

"**Leave them, we'll get them later", Zero said about Suzaku and the princess as they zoomed away from the big open area.**

"**We need to regroup and discuss this new threat", Zero commanded to them all.**

**Next Day at Lulu's House **

**Lulu woke up as his mind was still on who that Raven girl was. He never has seen her before and she even took down that huge sun blocking ship by shooting one bullet up at it. His head shot to the side as he then realized that it was just C.C. looking at him from his desk chair. **

"**Quite nerve wrecking", C.C. said to him.**

**He could see Raven sitting with Nunnally with being a maid or even a friend who goes to the same school and so her and Nunnally gets along well but when Lulu comes out he is wide eyed even though she has buns and glasses along with maybe blue contacts. **

**There will probably be a guy that goes along with her and helps her. She will probably show up when the knights make another attack or even if she steps into the Britannian arms and will walk straight in as Euphemia tells them not to attack her as she will smirk and jump down from her robot as she walks with Euphemia alone where Raven may have a gun shot wound or a broken rib as she's injured from the attack earlier on where she protected them from the cannon blast. She talks with the princess when Suzaku comes out to see the two girls talking when there may be a small invasion attack and Raven protects the princess as she will probably get hurt badly but saves the princess along with taking down the enemy. The princess takes her in to save her life as they have to take down her mask where Raven kind of flips out about that as she then gets up even though she is still healing and there the princess tells her to sit back down but Raven keeps standing as she smiles to the princess and gets back up as she goes to the window and jumps out needing to go to school. **

**(She where's blue contacts to make her identity more as she also wears glasses and keeps her hair up in a messy bun.)**

**Since raven will be coming to the same school that Zero does, she will become good friends with Nunnally but also she will show him or he sees her color fans where she is purposely giving him clues to her of she's raven and there as he sees the colors and design the next time that he sees raven's robot she has the same colored design that Raven did at school and it happens a few more times as he then wants to follow her home to see that she has a normal apartment. **

**Hgkghvkhgcdi;ushcflhbfjchbsdljhcbdechbvf;kjdbhljfhvdehf;weiuj;reh**

**Tee hee**


End file.
